Fate's Hand
by SilverYoko
Summary: Fate has never been kind to the older Elric brother. Ed had come to expect that by now. But when it throws him this curveball even Ed didn’t think fate was this cruel & unusual. [YAOI, ScarEd]


Disclaimer: Don't own

Fandom: Full Metal Alchemist

Pairing: Ed/Scar

Rating: NC-17

Genre: Romance/Humor/Angst

Warnings: Yaoi, Lemon

Age: Ed-17

Spoiler(s): A few here and there maybe, and there is a huge one with Scar

Time Period: Stand Alone

Summary: Fate has never been kind to the older Elric brother. Ed had come to expect that by now. But when it throws him this curveball even Ed didn't think fate was _this_ cruel and unusual.

A/N: This is after everything had taken place, Roy is still Fuhrer but Scar _is_ alive.

Fate's Hand

SilverYoko

The sweaty mass of hair made the back of his neck itch. He wanted to kill Mustang for making them all take extra training lessons. He knew that, after the years, that Mustang knew damned well what Ed was capable of. Which meant he also knew what irked the shorter Elric.

The gym that Mustang had invested in was of high quality, even Ed had to admit that. It had some of the best equipment out, and Ed suspected some that weren't necessary but just there for Mustang's pleasure.

His cheeks puffed out in anger as the moonlight spilled in from one of the open windows. His clothing was sticking to him in all the wrong places and he wanted nothing more than to yank it off and bask in the chill he knew the gym had.

It was after hours, everyone had gone home long ago and as usual Ed stayed behind to train longer than the others. He tried to take his time in the gym to avoid all the giggling females, as Mustang had once commented his physique had changed (even if his height hadn't) and the muscles rippled beneath his outfits.

The squeak of a treadmill caught his attention and he froze up slightly, fear clogging his throat. The logical part of his mind told him that a burglar wouldn't be there just to run on the treadmill but the building still creeped the hell out of him at night.

_Okay Ed, you're being stupid. It's probably just another member of the faculty screwing off before they have to go home to a wife and kid._

He took slight heart in this, the pent up breath whooshing past his lips. He crept up slowly, his feet quietly tapping against the linoleum floor. The electric doors were ajar, the buzzing and thumping of feet on a treadmill were unmistakable now.

"See…nothing…to…be scared of." A nervous laugh bubbled from his lips.

He refused to look around the corner to see just _who_ was in the gym so late at night. His fingers were still gripping the framework and his body around the corner.

"Now or—"

"Ed what are you doing?"

A hysterical scream escaped as he leapt into the air. His heart thudded painfully against his chest, as he gripped at the front of his shirt.

He knew that voice. Though he knew not why he was in the military building of all places.

"Scar what the hell are you doing here!"

He stomped forward, the auto mail leg making more noise than the treadmill that Scar still leisurely ran on. His finger was pointing out in front of him in accusation as his jaw worked furiously to get some sound out as he realized just _what _Scar was, or wasn't, wearing.

Scar wore the customary yellow pants but his shirt was gone. Sweat gleamed, just barely, in the moonlight sliding along the muscular planes of Scar's body.

Ed's jaw clenched painfully, it wasn't as if he hadn't seen the older man without his shirt before. But then there was at least Al or Mustang about to take off some of the awkwardness.

He could see Scar's stomach muscle's clench with each step; his body was immobile as he watched the droplets of sweat disappear along the contours of the elder's body. The alchemist bit his tongue till he tasted the coppery essence of blood.

"What is it Full Metal?"

"N-Nothing…"

"Then why are you still here?"

"Why am I still here! I'm always here this late! Why the hell are you here!" He bit out; his anger flaring immediately even though he knew Scar was baiting him.

He resisted the urge to run up and push him off the machine as he watched a slow smile spread along his face. It was always like this with Scar when they were alone. Scar baited him and Edward always ended up biting.

Normally the two respected each other's wishes for silence as they sat in the company of one another. But there were times when the silence grew too long and the atmosphere charged with something that caused both of them to become irritated and snappy.

"Bastard…"

A pout formed on his lips as he sulkily in a corner glaring from under his bangs at the Ishbalan. His fingers tapped impatiently against his knee, still waiting for the answer that Scar seemed unwilling to give him.

"After all, aren't we just military dogs? You go out of your way to avoid us yet here you are in our…territory."

"I'm here because I want to be. I'm training, not around any of the mutts that occupy this place unless you count the puppy that has just sniffed me out."

"WHAT?"

Over time Ed's anger about his height had lessened, he now stood about five eight, only three inches gained, though he still had nothing on Scar's six one. Which gave plenty of fodder for the fire.

Though that didn't mean he still ended up taking the bait when it mainly dealt with Scar. He fumed silently as he glared at the Ishbalan. He had no idea what Scar was doing here, even though he had given a semi-reasonable explanation he still couldn't figure it out.

"Bite me."

He mumbled this, his head flipping angrily to the side. He _really _hated Scar right about now. He really wanted to knock that smirk off his face, and make him take a shower.

"Scar," His nose wrinkled as he dramatically put a gloved hand over his nose, "you smell disgusting."

He gave himself a mental pat on the back as he watched the gait of the Ishbalan stumble slightly and his eye twitch. He had gotten good in verbal arguments over the years thanks to Mustang.

Thunder rumbled in the distance, the sound magnified by the shape of the gym. He shivered slightly, normally he had no problem with thunder or lightning as long he was around people he knew and wasn't alone.

Or with Scar and in a, now, _very_, dark gym.

He bit back a slight whimper. He really hated the dark. Though in a way he had his reasons but the storms always amplified his fear.

"What is you problem?"

"N-None of your gawd damned business."

He was snippy and he knew it but he was irked by the fact that even though Scar was so far away he was able to see that something was wrong.

"Fine. Either way I'm leaving now."

He heard the machine shut off, the constant thudding of Scar's feet against the rubber of the tread mill. He felt the hair on the back of his neck rise as he leapt at Scar as he tried to walk by.

"What the hell are you doing Elric!"

"You cannot leave me!"

"I never knew I was with you to begin with; now do tell why I cannot leave."

"B-Because its raining…and you'll get wet…and the lightning will strike you…"

"Lame excuse for trying to keep me here."

"Yeah well at least I have an excuse!"

He bit his lip. Now he was going to smell like Scar's sweat and that wasn't such a pleasant thought. His nose wrinkled in agreement as he watched the expression change from slight irritation to exasperation.

"You are a fool. If you are afraid of sitting in the dark then you should've just said so."

"I'm not scared!"

"Then let me go."

"No! I-I mean…it's not safe!"

He heard him let out a frustrated sigh as he roughly shoved Ed off of his chest.

"If you are going to be a baby about it then I'm going to take a shower. You're welcome to join me if you wish."

He bit back the retort that was on the tip of his tongue. He heard the sly undertone of Scar, something that was very uncommon, and it scared him just a bit. More than anytime they ever fought one another in battle.

He settled for scowling as he watched Scar take deliberate steps to the shower. Ed knew he was doing it to piss him off, and damned Scar it was working. But when Scar had disappeared into the shower room he scooted towards the entrance and sat himself outside the door like a garden gnome.

He could hear the water hit the ground, and his mind supplied him with an image of the, rather muscular, Ishbalan underneath the showerhead.

A strangled sound escaped, his hands covering his red face as if Scar could see. He pulled at his braid in punishment, the tips of his ears now red.

_Dammit I'm spending too much time around Colonel Whore. His perverseness is rubbing off. _

For good measure he scooted away from the door. Then right back to it as a flash of lightning illuminated the entire gym making the shadows seem far more ominous than they had been before.

He silently began counting, his eyes screwed shut. If he didn't look they couldn't hurt him.

He squeaked rather loudly as he ran into the showers, his feet slipping on the wet floor as he went. He didn't care that Scar was naked, he didn't care that he had been caught within the cursed arms, he didn't _care_ that he was whimpering like a beaten child.

The Ishbalan's mouth twisted into a frown. He hadn't been ready for Ed to come barreling in here like the hounds of hell were on his heels. He had almost knocked them both over when he crashed into the taller man.

The clothing that Ed wore was soaked, his fingers were clutching at Scar's arms so hard he was sure he'd have finger shaped bruises.

He had never seen Ed this hysterical before, but he had not been there to see the damage it had done to Ed after he killed the Nina chimera. He didn't quite know how to deal with the situation but he went with rubbing circles on his lower back, letting Ed bury his head into the crook of his neck.

When he felt Ed's whimpering and trembling stop he risked a peek at the golden head on his shoulder. A sigh was trying to work its way from his lips but he bit his tongue and waited till Ed pulled away. He couldn't help but notice that Ed was now thoroughly drenched in water and that his black undershirt clung to his body like a second skin.

"S-Sorry about that…"

He made a noncommittal sound in the back of his throat as he flicked away a stray piece of golden hair.

_It was getting on my nerves…_

The amber eyes widened slightly, his mouth parting slightly as the pink appendage darted out to wet his lips. He saw the frown line on Scar's forehead, and the way he watched his tongue.

Ed swallowed a bit thickly, the steam from the showers making him too hot and dizzy. He bit his lip worrying it between his teeth. He felt naked the way Scar was staring at him. He noticed that the older man seemed to do this a lot.

"W-What! Why are you staring at me like that!"

He didn't expect any answer and he didn't get one.

The floor of the shower was much colder than the air above it, his shirt thrown off in a dusty corner somewhere. The fingers on his body were nimble and calloused. He arched to the touches his mouth slack and tiny puffs of air escaped him.

He hadn't known what came over him but instinct took over and the next thing he knew the older Elric was on his back and he was lapping at his throat.

**NC-17 MATERIAL, LINK IN PROFILE **

"It stopped storming."

"I know…"

The words were tired and whispered, neither having the energy to do much more.

"You should avoid Roy form now on; you're becoming just as bad as him."

Ed snorted in disbelief, a small smile curving his lips as he had thought the same thing not that long ago.

"What happens now Scar?"

"Hm…?"

"Well…we can't just…do…something like this and go back to normal stuff!"

"I know that. But whoever said we were done with one another?"

A/N: I haven't seen that many, if any, Scar/Ed stories out there and this has to be one of, if not my, favorite pairings.


End file.
